Blinding Silence
by GalaxySurfer22
Summary: Adopted from deathlythinking. Percy Jackson has never seen the light of day before. He is blind. When he stumbles upon Artemis's hunt, she has little choice but to help him. But will she become attached to a certain blind demigod? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank deadlythinking to letting me put my personal spin on his story. If you were to read his version, you would find that mine is much different.**

CHAPTER ONE

This was it. This was my chance to escape. I heard my father's car pull from the drive way. My name is Percy, and I was born blind. And apparently my father believes that beating within an inch of my life would make me see. When I had the chance I took it. I don't know how long I walked through the woods. It could have been hours or days. But after a while I heard movement in the trees above.

Artemis POV

I was sitting in my sleep resting when I was awoken,

"My Lady, Milady!" Cried my lieutenant.

"Come in Zoe!" I said grumpily.

"A boy had interrupted the hunt. We haven't done anything to him. We can't be sure but we believe he is blind." That peaked my interest. A blind demigod. It would have to be a demigod to enter within a mile of my campsite. I nodded curtly and followed her. We were walking for about five minutes until he came upon him. He was young, but that was not the most surprising part.

His face was almost covered with bruises and cuts. I turned to Zoe with a hint of anger in my voice,

"You saw this and did nothing? At the most this kid is nine and very obviously blind!" Zoe looked ashamed.

I walked towards the boy and as soon as I got within ten yards of him he tensed.

"Who's there?" he asked. His voice shook. Now that I was closer I knew what I had previously suspected.

"My name is Artemis. I'm pretty sure I already know, but are you blind?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I was born blind." Shane dripped from his voice and he looked on the verge of crying. He was thin and he had dark circles under his gray eyes. I was about to say something else to him, but he fell to the ground in unconsciousness. I bent down and picked him up and took him into camp, much to the shock of my huntresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I would like to take the time to apologize. I know I have not been updating my current stories. You see when I write a new idea pops inside my head. And in order to finish that story I want to update I have to get that idea out there. **

**WOULD SOMEBODY LIKE TO BE MY BETA? **

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Artemis**

What was this feeling? As I watched him sleep I felt something faint stir inside of me. It was unsettling. I had never had this...maternal feeling before, not even for my huntresses. But there was a problem, this child had a godly parent and I needed to who it was. There was only one thing to do.

"Apollo! Apollo! I know you can hear me! You know that teddy bear that went missing 30 years ago? I took it. If you come you can have it back!" I said looking up at the sky. i saw a bright flash of light.

"Where is ?" My brother demanded. I held out ma hand and summoned the bear.

" Mr. Cuddles!" He squealed. He grabbed the bear and started jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Ok...What do you want?"He pouted.

"Look Apollo I found a demigod wandering in the woods. He is nine and he is blind. When he hits twelve his powers will kick in and I need to know what I'm going to be dealing with." I said looking down at the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Did you say he? And why do you need to know what your going to be dealing with? You're not going to let him stay are you?"

I sighed. "He is nine and blind. He can't go to either of the camps. He has nowhere to go. And Apollo if you ever repeat what I'm about to say you will never have mother child again. I'm never going to get to have children. And when I take care of him..feel...maternal. Please help me." I begged as a tear went down my eye.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey,hey don't cry. I'll help you. I'll go up there and Ill see if I can find his parent." He disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Stop-stop please! I didn't mean to. Please stop!" In an instant I stopped feeling sorry for myself and ran to the little boys tent. He was tossing and turning with tears running down his eyes.

I gave him a small shake.

"Sh...Shh. It's ok sweetie. Everything will be ok."

"How...he-he always finds me." He sobbed. My heart shattered in that moment.

"He will not find you. Because you will stay with me."

"I-I can?" he choked.

And then something click inside of me.

"Percy do you know anything about the Greek Gods?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know these are really short chapter but Im trying. So after many backups of coffee I got an idea for this chapter.**

CHAPTER THREE

Apollo POV

Zeus looked at me.

"Alright son why have you called this meeting and why have you let Artemis stay at her camp if this is so urgent!"

I put my palm in my face.

"Look! A nine year old BOY was wandering around the camp and stumbled apron her hunt. He is blind and cannot go to either of the camps because of the blind thing, and he is abused. We don't know how he would react around men. She wants him to stay with her. Problem is that we don't know who his godly parent is." They're reactions were surprising especially Poseidon.

"Does this boy have black hair and a birth mark above his eyebrow?"

Zeus turned to his brother. "You didn't."

Poseidon gripped his trident. Green energy crackled. "You broke you vow too! So what I fell in love with a mortal. You only had a kid cause you and Hera were fighting and she wasn't giving you any."

A circle of flame appeared on the floor. Hestia was sitting in front of a hearth. She sat on the floor in a dark brown robe.

"I am the goddess of the hearth. The oldest and most powerful of the gods. Zeus you know that. You made Dionysus a god only so that I could not usurp you. I took it peacefully. But so help me Chaos, if you harm a hair on that child's head I will make you regret the day you replaced me." For once in my immortal life, real fear shone in my fathers eyes.

"Meeting adjourned." He grumbled.

All of the Gods and Goddesses flashed away except for Hestia and Poseidon.

"Apollo can I got visit him?" Poseidon asked.

"No. We cannot even get his name much less a conversation. Artemis won't let me inside his tent. There is no way she will let you in." I said trying to be delicate.

THREE HOURS LATER

ARTEMIS

Poseidon is his father I should have known. What am I going to do?


End file.
